Tears Of Eternity
by DeathAngel'sKiss
Summary: Kagome begins to wonder if her and Inuyasha were not meant to be.She finds that her mother has been hiding a few secrets.Suddenly the well lets Souta through and he meets Sesshomaru and the hyperactive Rin.Great, could Kagome's life get anymore complicate
1. A Night of Tears

Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha...but I do own a lovely poster of the hot Sesshy which cosed my ex-boyfriend/best-friend around $150. _

**DeathAngel'sKiss-** ** . ** I AM SO SORRY TO ALL THOSE WHO HAD REVIEWED MY STORY(S)!!!! MY COMPUTER DELETED ALL MY STORIES FROM FANFICTION!!!! I EVEN HAD TO FIND ALL MY FAVS AGAIN!! So as a sorry to all of you I wrote this, **'Tears Of Eternity'**

Speaking: "Blahblah"

Thoughts: _'Blahblah'_

Writings/Notes: _Blahblah_

**Tears Of Eternity**

By

DeathAngel'sKiss

Chapter One: A Night Of Tears

The summer night air was cool on Kagome's face as she walked back to the well that connected the past with the future, a world of demons with a the world of technology. Crystal tears streamed down her heart-shaped face and silently fell on the dirt pathway. He had done it again, Inuyasha had ran to the arms of the woman whom she shared a face with. A dead miko who's name brought more tears from the once sparkling blue eyes of Kagome. And the name of the miko who held Inuyasha's heart, was Kikyou.

Sleep had not claimed her for most of the night when she had seen him silently slip from their make-shift camp of sleeping friends. She had followed the half-demon through the trees, staying close to see him but not close enough for him to notice her following scent. She knew where he was heading, but had hoped it was not so. Luck seemed to have never been granted to her as she saw the dead miko greet Inuyasha. As they held each other, Inuyasha said sweet things to the dead miko that Kagome could only hope to hear from him in her dreams.

"I have missed you so much, Kikyou. The fell of your skin when I hug you, the tickle of your breathe on my neck, your genital touch, everything."

"Then come with me Inuyasha, come with me to where we can live our lives together in peace."

"You know I would Kikyou, I would stop the sun from rising if you asked me to..."

"But..."

"But I made a promise that I would kill Naraku for what he had done to us fifty years ago, I must do this before anything else."

"And once you have done that?"

"Then nothing in this world will keep me from your side."

Seeing and hearing enough, Kagome silently made her way back to their camp, gathered her things, and left without a word. Tonight had started off like most other nights; Inuyasha sneaking off to see Kikyou, Kikyou greeting the hanyou, they hug or kiss, him promising to kill Naraku for her, blah blah...you know the rest. But tonight had been different, tonight he talked with words that stabbed Kagome like some demon's claws and ripped her heart out whole. His eyes held so much pain and love that it made her sick knowing that those eyes were on Kikyou.

As the well came in sight, Kagome let out a sigh. The moon shown through the trees and bathed the miko from the future with its silver light. She felt it caress her face gently as though it was trying to wipe away her tears.

_'Nothing can wipe away these tears, new ones will always replace the old shed for the half-demon I love.'_

As if hearing her thoughts the glow from the moon seems to increase, trying to prove her wrong. Kagome silently laugh through her tears at the glowing orb in the sky. Sitting on the wells' edge, she let the moon's silver light fell her senses and left her spirit a little, but the tears still came.

"You really love her don't you Inuyasha."

Her only answer was the mournful cries of the night beasts. A harm breeze swept through the small clearing and wrapped around her, adding its own comfort and warmth to the morning girl.

"You too? Why does everyone try to comfort me? Was I not meant to cry over Inuyasha or what?"

Again her questions were answered by the soft music of the sleeping forest. A soft smile made its way to her face through the tears. Seeming to fell her pain lessen the breeze and the moon's warmth softened. Smiling, she hummed a lullaby sung to her as a small child by her father. The forest seemed to quieten as if to hear the soft notes being hummed. Not a sound was made as she let the last note die from her lips.

"I guess I'll leave a note on the well for the guys to find in the morning..." she said to no one in particular.

Taken out a pen and paper, she quickly scribbled down these words:

_Inuyasha, I've gone back home for four days. DO NOT FOLLOW ME!!! Miroku, I ask of you to please make sure that Inuyasha does not come within five feet of the well until I return. Use ANY means necessary to keep him here. I need to restock our supplies, I have tests that I need to study for, and I need to spend more time with my almost forgotten family. As I said before, I will be back in FOUR days._

_Love,_

_Kagome_

_'Well at least the part about needing to visit my family is true.'_

Checking the note, then nodding her approval Kagome placed the paper on the well and weighted it down with a stone. Gathering her bag as the first rays of morning light appeared over the mountains, she jumped down the well and into the familiar blue light.

A silent figure stepped out from their hiding place in the trees. He walked gracefully over to the well and peered inside. He only saw the bone of dead demons and not the girl who had jumped in only moments ago. Her scent covered the well but her presents on longer could be sensed. This left the demon who had witnessed her jumping into the well very puzzled and he did not like to be left puzzled. Especially if the person was already a mystery to him and traveled with his half brother. Yes, Lord Sesshomaru was very unhappy.


	2. Kagome's Return And Rin's Smile

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Inuyasha...but if I did Sesshomaru would appear in every episode like the sex god he is!!! _

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

**Summary: **After seeing Inuyasha with Kikyou again, Kagome begins to wonder if her and Inuyasha were not meant to be. If so, then who was she meant to be with? As she looks for her special someone and the jewel shards, Kagome finds that her mother has been hiding a few secrets from her two children and the answers are in the past. When the well suddenly lets Souta through, he meets the cold demon Sesshomaru and the hyper-active Rin. Now not only does Kagome have to deal with finding the shards, but she must find her baby brother who is with the Western Lord and his group. Great, could Kagome's life get anymore complicated...yes it can!! TRY GIVING THE WESTERN DEMON LORD A TOUR OF FUTURE JAPAN!!!! Oh boy, this is going to be bad...or will it?

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

**DeathAngel'sKiss-** TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ MY STORY AND REVIEWED IT...THANKS!!!!

LynGreenTea- I know, I can never write long chapters. I'll try though!!! Thanks for your review!

SilverGhostKitsune- I was always bad at spell AND I'M IN MY LAST YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL, how sad is that!!! Also my Microsoft Word Office Spell Check isn't working! Cries So no offense taken!! Its great to hear that the first chapter was liked, I had feared that the reader would have a hard time understanding it because I forgot to page break the scene changes!

Inu-child1- **O.O**- I'll try to update soon but I can never really tell when a chapter will be done. BUT I'LL TRY MY HARDEST!!!!

Megan Consoer- I'm glad you liked my first chapter! I love hearing praises to my first chapter!

-

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

Speaking: "Blahblah"

Thoughts: _'Blahblah'_

Writings/Notes: _**Blahblah**_

**Tears Of Eternity**

By

DeathAngel'sKiss

Chapter Two: Kagome's Return And Rin's Smile

"I HATE CLEANING!!! I REPEAT, I _HATE_ CLEANING!!!" Kagome was laying flat on her back in a now clean store room. It had only taken her the _whole day _to clean.

"Yes we all know that and from your shouting, the whole _neighborhood_ knows it now." Kagome's grandpa stood over his lazy granddaughter. She only glared up at him.

"Good, so now that everyone knows how about I never have to do this again!?"

"It help builds your muscles encase of an attack, child."

"What, are mutant dust bunnies attacking soon!?"

"Just get in the house silly child, so you can wash up for dinner. Your mother has cooked your favorite." Her grandfather didn't have to tell _her_ twice before Kagome was already racing paced a baffled old man and into the home.

"See, I told her it builds those lazy muscles of hers." he said with a smile.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

"Sesshomaru-sama!!! Look what Rin picked for you!!" A little girl bounce around the stonic Demon Lord waving a beautiful red rose in his face. He merely nodded.

"Rin also picked a bunch for Jaken-sama! Now he smells pretty!" The little girl's laughter rang out and the toad demon behind her only grumbled. Sesshomaru had to suppress the urge to laugh at the sight of him. Jaken was wearing a bonnet of flowers on his head and around his neck. Indeed, he did smell better though.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said in his most bored tone, though it was hard keeping the amusement out.

"Hai, my lord?" He didn't want to sound too miserable of what the ningen child had done to him. Right now though, if his Sesshomaru-sama told him to jump off a cliff or watch the human child for another second, he would gladly jump.

"Take Rin back to the meadow." Jaken wanted to cry, but instead bowed low to his Lord and led the child back to the meadow, back to the flowers...back to the hellish nightmare.

Sesshomaru sighed out loud when he felt their presence leave him. It had been two days since his brother's wench jumped into the well and he camped near it, waiting for her return. He had read the note the miko had felt for her companions before that hanyou came into the clearing. From what he gathered, she would return in two days time, then he could study her once more. Though it was strange to find that she was educated; most humans were not educated, even then only those who thought themselves royalty were _somewhat_ educated. And this well led to somewhere not of Japan, he could tell by the girl's strange clothing.

_'The well must be like a portal, but to where is the real question. This Sesshomaru must will find out one way or another.' _

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

"That was a great dinner Mama." Kagome placed the last of the dirty dishes in the sink to be washed by her mother. Not only did her mother cook her favorite _dinner_, but also her favorite _dessert_. Life couldn't get any better than that.

"I'm glad you still enjoy my cooking, I was beginning to think you started to love those ramen cups." Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a smile.

"Oh, that reminds me, I need to get more ramen for Inuyasha and some candy for Shippo."

"You can take my credit card, dear, and use the car."

"Thanks Mama! I'll be back soon! See ya!!" Grabbing the keys on her way out, Kagome sped down the shrine steps and to her mom's car.

As Kagome drove to the store she pasted by the park where many couples were enjoying themselves. She felt a pain in her chest at the sight of two young teens holding one another. To suppress the pain Kagome let her small flame of anger toward the events of the other night take over her.

_"Oh, just go get a room people! Quit making us single people fell unloved!'_

Finally she made it to the store. Kagome bought the items she needed, with a few extra things. As she was about to leave, someone called to her from across the street. It was Hojo. (AN: Hobo is more like it. He was never a favorite character of mine!)

"Hi, Kagome! I haven't seen you in almost two months. I hope your felling better after that flu you caught."

_'Finally Grandpa is using believable sicknesses! I guess he couldn't come up with some weird illnesses.'_

"Yeah, I fill much better, thank you for asking." _'Now would you kindly please leave me alone. Your a great guy and will make someone fill very special one day, but your not the one for me!!'_

"So do you want to go to the movies with me sometime?"

_'How many times has he tried this now? 10? 20? I'll give him credit for not giving up, but I'm also going to have to take away for lack of a brain."_

"Hojo..."

"Yes Kagome?" _'Just tell him your not interested and get it over with!'_

"...I would love to go to the movies with you tomorrow!" _'...Coward.'_

"Ok! How about I pick you up at 6 ok?"

"Sure!" _'Well now you've done it, you'll never get him off your back now, idiot!'_

"See you tomorrow then Kagome! Bye!" Hojo waved happily and raced down the street. Probably to get ready for his date tomorrow.

"Great, not only did I _not_ tell him, but I also have to stay another extra day _and_ I'm starting to talk to myself! This will not set well with Inuyasha when I get back."

Kagome drove back to her family's shrine. When she pasted the park, she sped the car a little. Finally making it back home, Kagome went to place her bought items in her yellow bag but instead found a new blue bag. The items she had in her old one were already inside the blue one. It was bigger with more pockets than the yellow one. _'Who...'_

As if on cue, her brother walked in. "Hope you like the new bag I got you. Your old one was worn out and falling apart."

"Thanks Souta."

"No problem sis. Think of it as an invention to my soccer game tomorrow,its at 4." The two siblings smiled at one another. Kagome nodded her head.

"Don't worry, I'll be there. I want to see my little brother score the winning goal!" Her voice was laced with a bit a teasing, but then turned into mock anger, "But who gave you permission to come into my room and touch my things, brat?!"

"Hey!" he was smiling thought.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

It was the first time Kagome had been to one of her brother's games. Parents in the stands cheered on their little ones but none were as loud as Kagome. Her sheer volume made some of the parents look at her, even some of the player gave her a bewildered expression. As Kagome's cheers picked up so did those around her. Soon the field sounded like crazy fans at the Soccer World Cup. (AN: I forget what its called, and I just watched it this weekend!)

"CAME ON BLACK PANTHERS! PASS THE BALL!! NO, NOT TO THEIR PLAYERS!!! STEAL THE BALL SOUTA!! THAT'S THE WAY TO DO IT!! THAT'S MY LITTLE BRO!!!"

Souta, who stole the ball from the other team's player, made his tenth goal, leaving the score 13-13. Hearing his sister's screams caused him to blush and wave at her. Though he was a bit embarrassed by her shouting, it also help boost his confidence. Never before had he scored so many goals in a game. _ 'I guess having Kagome here really boost my playing. Maybe I should invite her to some of my other games.'_

"SOUTA! THE BALLS AT THE OTHER END!!! SO WHY ARE YOU OVER HERE!?" _'Or not.'_

Souta turned to his screaming sister and stuck his tongue out at her. This caused her yells to be come louder and more embarrassing.

"HEY BRAT, THE BALLS RIGHT BY YOUR FOOT!!!! KICK IT INTO THE GOAL STUPID!!!"

Souta ground his teeth together and looked down at the ball by his foot. Oddly it looked like Kagome's head and he booted it with all his might towards the goal. Just as the referri blew the whistle, the ball sailed into the net. He did it...he score the winning goal. Before he could really fully process what happened he was pulled up into a bear hug by Kagome.

"YOU DID IT!! YOU WON!!! I'M SO HAPPY I COULD TREAT YOU TO SOME ICE-CREAM!!"

"How about you not only treat me to ice-cream but also to that new horror-film tonight. To makeup for embarrassing me today!!"

"I wish I could Souta but I've got a date with _Hojo_." Souta raised his eyebrow, giving her an indifferent look. _"Kami, he reminds me of Sesshomaru when he does that...WHAT!? NOW WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?'_

"I know you don't like Hoko-"

"Hojo."

"Whatever, the point is you don't like him so why are you going out with him?"

"I tried to tell him but then I couldn't."

"I've got a solution that will solve both our problems."

"I think I'm going to regret this later...what is your solution?" Souta just grinned up at her.

"Just take me with you to the movies tonight then wait and see." he said with a devils grin.

"I don't like it."

"Have you so little trust in your little brother?" he faked hurt.

"Yes!"

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

She was suppose to have come back according to the note she had left for his brother and his friends.

_'So where is she!?' _his demon side screamed. In truth, his demon side had waited happily for the young miko to return. It even would swish its tail at the mere thought of seeing the wench again. When Sesshomaru had questioned its reasons for such actions, it merely replied, _'I love her scent...and looking at her lushish curves...and imagining her squirming under us with her-' _

_'OK, THAT IS ENOUGH!! THIS SESSHOMARU DOES NOT WANT SUCH THOUGHTS ABOUT A __**NINGEN**__ IN HIS HEAD!!'_

_'You know you like it.'_

As Sesshomaru was about to bang his head against the nearest tree, when a demon dressed in knights' armor, a crescent moon on the shoulder of the armor, stepped up to Sesshomaru and bowed low to the Demon Lord. He was a messenger sent from Sesshomaru's castle. Sesshomaru glared down at his messenger.

"Speak."

"My Lord, your presents is required back in the Western Lands. Troublesome demons sent by that filthy hanyou, Naraku, have appeared in your lands."

Sesshomaru nodded at the demon and sent him back to his lands telling the soldiers he would be there shortly.

_'Great, now we wont be able to study that pretty package when she comes back.' _his demon wined.

_'Since when does this Sesshomaru or his demon wine?'_

_'Since we first saw that beauty and wasn't able to taste her sweetness. Damn your half-brother hanyou!!!' it growled._

Sesshomaru quickly caged his demon in the back of his mind when it started to think of thing it would have done to the ningen woman if Inuyasha hadn't been there. He came across the clearing where Rin and Jaken sat by the two-headed dragon, AH and UN. Upon seeing Sesshomaru, both beings jumped up in greeting.

"Jaken."

"Hai, my Lord!"

"Stay here with Rin. I will be back shortly." Jaken looked horror stricken.

"Hai, my lord."

Sesshomaru turned and walked away from his group of followers. He was in a foul mood and the demons in his lands were not about to escape his claws. Naraku would pay dearly for causing an interruption in his studies of the strange ningen girl.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

Kagome heard Hojo knock on their front door. Greeting him, she invited the teen boy into the home.

"Wow Kagome, you look great!"

"Thanks."

"Hojo, there's been a slight change in the date plans..."

"Oh really? Like what Kagome?" Soon the two teens heard the pounding of feet coming down the stairs. Souta bonded down the stairs and crashed into Hojo. The two fall down and landed with the older boy on the floor in a heap and Souta sitting on top of him.

"SO ARE WE GOING NOW TO THE MOVIES!!" the younger boy said. Hojo stared up at the two siblings in bemusement.

"I'm sorry Hojo, I promised Souta if he scored the wonning goal in his soccer game today then I would take him to see Blood Bath III: There's No Tomorrow."

"Um, its ok Kagome. So you want to see gulp a horror film?" Hojo turned to the little boy _still_ sitting on his lap.

"YES, MY FRIEND SAID TO WAS THE BEST!!"

"So are you boys ready to go?" Souta sprung up from his spot on poor Hojo's stomach and ran out the front door. Kagome helped Hojo up and their followed her brother down to Hojo's...

"I don't know you had a car? I thought you just owned a bike?" Kagome asked the older boy.

"How else was I suppose to pick you up though I do just own a bike, this is my dad's car." Kagome felt a bit stupid for asking a question like that.

"ITS TOTALLY COOL LOOKING!! HEY KAGOME, I WANT SOME ICE-CREAM BEFORE WE GO TO THE MOVIES!!!"

"Um, ok. Hojo I hope you don't mind if we make a quick stop at the ice-cream parlor first."

"I don't mind, but I must warn you this is my dad's favorite car, so please do not spill anything on the seats, ok?" Hojo turned to a seated Souta in the back seat.

"SURE!!" Souta had a devil's grin on his face but neither teen saw it as they drove away.

As Hojo pulled up to the lady in the window of the ice-cream parlor, he said, "One vanilla and chocolate swirl on a super cone-"

"WITH FUDGE ON TOP!!" Souta yelled.

"With fudge-"

"AND SPRINKLES, DON'T FORGET THE SPRINKLES!!!!"

sigh "And sprinkles, please" The lady at the window laughed at the poor teen as she handed he the cone. Hojo sighed again as he handed the cone back to the screaming kid in the back seat and paid for it.

"HEY, THANKS HOGO...I MEAN, HOTO...HOKO...HOFO...HOBO...HOMO?-"

"Its Hojo." he corrected the small kid.

"YEAH, THAT'S IT, HOHO!!" Hojo just sighed as he drove to the movies. Kagome kept quite during the whole thing trying to figure out Souta's _solution _to her problem. So far he was embarrassing her...not to mention Hoko...I mean Hojo.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE ALL THAT BLOOD AND GUTS. MY FRIEND SAID THAT AT THIS ONE PART THIS GUY GETS TORN ALIVE BY BLOOD SUCKING ZOMBIES!! THEY SUCK OUT HIS EYES BALLS AND EVERYTH...OOPPS! OH NO!! I DROPPED MY ICE-CREAM!! SORRY HOTO!!"

Kagome turned to see Hojo's hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly that the knuckle were white. He face also pale and his eyes fearful as he stared down the road.

_'You won't make through the movie...or through my little brother, will you Hojo?"_

The little group soon pulled into the movie parking-lot and paid for three tickets to see Blood Bath III: There's No Tomorrow. As they took their seats, Souta sat in between his sister and her date, much to Hojo's displeasure. As the movie began Souta would bounce up and down, screaming happily every time some misfortune person was eating alive by zombies or zombie dogs. Kagome thought she heard Hojo scream too, but it was a fearful scream. When it was finally over, Hojo excused himself and run towards the restrooms. Kagome saw claw marks on the arm rest where he had sat earlier.

_'Poor guy...' _she thought.

The ride back to the shrine had been quite, except for Souta's constant recap of the gory movie. Hojo had to stop at a gas station two to throw up. When the shrine came into view, Hojo visible relaxed.

"HEY HORO, WE SHOULD DO THIS AGAIN SOMETIME I HAD FUN!!"

Hojo stiffened in his seat as the hyper Souta run up the stairs. Kagome turned to the stressed teen with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry about my brother. How about I make it up to you with another date, Hojo?"

"Kagome, its ok...um, can I ask you sometime?" Kagome stepped out of the car and turned to him.

"Anything."

"Um, can we...can we just stay friends? I don't mean to hurt your feelings or anything but-"

"I would love to be friends with you!" she gave him a smile, which he turned gratefully. Hojo nodded happily and drove off, she sighed when he turned the corner.

"So, did it work?" Souta stood behind his sister.

"Yep! He just wants to be friends now. Thanks so much Souta!"

"It was nothing. But don't expect me to do this special treatment to all your crazy boyfriends."

"I wont. I probably wont see you in the morning, I'm going back to the feudal era early tomorrow. So anyways, thanks again." Both siblings turned to their home, ready for some shut eye.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

"Ugh, climbing out of a well with a bag weighing ten tons is never smart! Maybe Miroku kept Inuyasha away from the well a little to well." Kagome pitched her yellow bag off her shoulders and onto the dirt ground. The sun was just barely starting to peak over the horizon.

"Why did Pretty Lady come from the well?" Kagome spun around to find a little girl about nine years old smiling up at her.

"Um, well...I fell down the well? Yeah that's it! I fell down the well." The little girl's eyes widened.

"Is Pretty Lady hurt!? When Rin falls, Rin gets a boo boo that hurts this much!" Rin, as Kagome found out, held her arms apart to show how bad her _boo boos_ hurt.

"My, that would seem to hurt a lot." Kagome smiled at her.

"Yeah, but then Rin's daddy fixes them." (AN: I forgot what father is in Japanese, please help me!)

"That's nice of him. So where is your father Rin?" Kagome looked around expecting to find the man near by. The little girls eyes grew wide as she stared up at Kagome.

"How does Pretty Lady know Rin's name?" Kagome fell down in a hep and pushed herself up with her elbows. An anime sweat tear on her forehead from the girl's question.

"Um...a lucky guess?"

"Wow!! Rin's daddy had to go home for a while, but he said he would be back shortly! So Rin is staying with the smelly toad."

"Um, ok..." Kagome was lost by the little girl's words.

"Rin wants to play!!"

"Ok, what do you want to play, Rin?"

"HIDE AND SEEK!!!"

Before both girls could begin their game, a shrill voice echoed across the woods, "Rin where are you!? Stupid ningen child!! Answer me!!!"

"Rin gots to go." Her head hung and she had unshed tears in her eyes. Kagome's heart went out to the little girl.

"Don't worry Rin, we can play next time, alright?" Rin's mood quickly changed and she gave Kagome a bright smile.

_'Kami, if she asked me to buy her anything she wanted, I would find myself buying it for her with that smile! SHE'S SOOOO CUTE!!!'_

"Bye, bye Pretty Lady!! Wait, what is Pretty Lady's name?"

"Its Kagome."

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

**DeathAngel'sKiss- **How was the second chapter!? Great I hope!! My favorite scenes were the soccer game and the movie. Sorry if Souta was a bit OC. Again, sorry if it seemed short, but like I said before I was never good at writing long chapters.

**Sesshomaru-** I've read better.

**DeathAngel'sKiss-** Hey! That's not a nice thing to say!!!

**Sesshomaru- **I'm not a nice person.

**DeathAngel'sKiss-** And that's why I love you! Teehee!

**Sesshomaru- ** _**O.O**_ Please Read and Review!

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

**Next Time On ****Tears Of Eternity**

Chapter Three: A Mother's Past Unfolds

"Mama?" Mrs. Higurashi turn from the glow orb to her very confused son.

"Souta!!? What are you doing here!? What did you see!?" Souta was taken back by his mother's fearful words.

"Was that...was that Dad?! He is alive!?" Souta stared at the now blackened crystal ord.

"Souta, I..."


	3. A Mother's Past Unfolds

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Inuyasha...but if I did Sesshomaru would appear in every episode like the sex god he is!!! _

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

**Summary: **After seeing Inuyasha with Kikyou again, Kagome begins to wonder if her and Inuyasha were not meant to be. If so, then who was she meant to be with? As she looks for her special someone and the jewel shards, Kagome finds that her mother has been hiding a few secrets from her two children and the answers are in the past. When the well suddenly lets Souta through, he meets the cold demon Sesshomaru and the hyper-active Rin. Now not only does Kagome have to deal with finding the shards, but she must find her baby brother who is with the Western Lord and his group. Great, could Kagome's life get anymore complicated...yes it can!! TRY GIVING THE WESTERN DEMON LORD A TOUR OF FUTURE JAPAN!!!! Oh boy, this is going to be bad...or will it?

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

**DeathAngel'sKiss-** I'M SORRY THAT I JUST NOW PUT THIS CHAPPY UP! I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY! AND IN 18 DAYS IS MY 18TH B-DAY!!! YEAH ME!!!

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

Speaking: "Blahblah"

Thoughts: _'Blahblah'_

Writings/Notes: _**Blahblah**_

**Tears Of Eternity**

By

DeathAngel'sKiss

Chapter Three: A Mother's Past Unfolds

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

"Wake up Wench!! You got some explaining to do!? Like why the hell or you late?!"

Kagome was awaken rather rudely by the hanyou's loud shutting. Sitting up, Kagome say that Shippo and Sango had also been woken up by Inuyasha. Miroku, who sometime during the night slipped into the girls' hut, slept on with his hand slowly sliding towards the sleepy Sango's backside; a perverted grin was on his lips. Sango seemed to have seen this and probable bashed him awake.

"Why my dear Sango, why on earth did you hit my?!" Miroku rubbed his bruised head with a smile on his face.

"You and your accursed heads!" A red faced Sango

"I can not help it...they seem to have a mind of their own as I sleep." Miroku wined and chased after her. Soon, though, he came running back in and turned to Inuyasha, "...why are we up if the sun has yet to rise, Inuyasha?"

"Feh, its this Wench's fault." He pointed to Kagome who was rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"SIT! BAM! And how is it my fault!?" Inuyasha face planted it into the hut's wooding floor.

"Oof edint omm ack esterra!"

"What?"

"I said, 'YOU DIDN'T COME BACK YESTERDAY!' So now to make up for lost time, we're leaving early!"

"SIT!! BAM! Do you KNOW what TIME it is!? SIT! BAM! I guess not since your brain is damaged! SIT! BAM! Why don't you just go shove your nose up a horse's ass!? Or better yet, go find your brother and have him chop your dick like a sausage! Or how about this, go fuck a clay pot...I'm sorry, YOU ALREADY HAVE!" With that said, Kagome marched out the door with her bath supplies under one arm and a sleepy Shippo in the other.

"What the hell was her problem, I'm the one who should be mad!"

"Were you never taught the most important thing about girls?" Miroku signed.

"What's that?"

"Never, and I repeat, NEVER wake them up before the sun! Less you want to have your balls removed and shoved down your throat."

"Hey Miroku?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"What's a 'sausage'?"

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

"I swear that Inuyasha is so dumb!" Kagome ranted as the two girls walked towards the hot spring.

"I hear you Kagome, he needs to know that we aren't his slaves. I wonder what hour it is?"

"I checked my watch, but ended up throwing it down...hard...I think I busted it."

"What did it say?"

"An hour after mid-night." Sango abruptly spun on her heels and started to march back to the village.

"Where are you going Sango?"

"To skin me a dog hanyou! Then use his guts to hang him from a tree! I may have some left to choke a monk too."

"But before you do that, how about you come with me and we relax first in the hot spring before we have to head out. I believe we are entitled to at least an hour of soaking in the warm water." Sango turned and grin at her friend.

"I believe you are right! Let's go!" The two friends linked arms and walked towards the springs, plotting what they were going to do to a certain hanyou when they got back.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

A sleepy Souta awoke in the early morning to the sound of foot steps on the stairs. Looking out his window he saw that the sun was barely peaking over the distant mountains. _'What on earth?'_ Looking at the alarm resting by his bed, big blue numbers flashed at him. 3:00 PM. _'What! Who is up at this hour! Its the weekend for kami's sake!?'_

Souta quietly peaked out his door to the darkened hallway. No one was on the stairs now but it was apparent whoever they were, they went down the steps. Stepping lightly Souta reached his grandfather's room. He didn't need to open the door to know that the old man was still asleep...the loud snores were enough proof. Stepping up to his mother's door, Souta quietly opened the door to find the bed empty but the sheets still in disarray. _'Why is mama up?'_

Turning and walking down the stairs, Souta heard a door from somewhere squeak open. Peaking from behind the wall, he found that the door leading to the supply room was ajar. Coming closer, he heard his mother's voice and another that was somehow familiar to him, but then again not.

"How do the children fair?"

"Kagome has gotten a lot stronger in her miko abilities and travels through the well often. I love to hear of her adventures. Souta has just now come of age to where I believe his abilities will come forth."

"Have you told them yet?"

"No...I don't believe they are really yet."

"You most let them grow and become one with what they truly are, my dear. Or they will never be able to control their powerful beasts in the future."

"I know, but I'm afraid I might lose them forever."

"Do not worry, I will never let our pups..."

Souta was so confused by the words he was hearing and with what his brain was trying to tell him. _'Powers?...Beasts?...Lose?...Pups? What is going on here!?'_ Pushing the door wider, Souta stared at his mother who was sitting on the floor with an orb in her hands. A man's face shone back from the glowing ball. He looked to be about forty. His hair was a jet black that hung at his waist. Blue eyes sparkled brighter than the clean mountain streams. He held his head and shoulders high like a king, at his hip was a sword. At first glance one would think that this war god was human but the pointed ears and markings on his face & forehead told otherwise. He was a demon, much like the one from Kagome's many stories. A gasp left Souta's lips as the identity of the man hit Souta like a ton of bricks. This same man was on a photo hidden in his mother's room; only he had looked human then.

"Mama?" Mrs. Higurashi turn from the glow orb to her very confused son.

"Souta!!? What are you doing here!? What did you see!?" Souta was taken back by his mother's fearful words.

"Was that...was that Dad?! He is alive!?" Souta stared at the now blackened crystal orb.

"Souta, I..."

"It was wasn't it!! He's a demon...that means...me and Kagome are...!"

"Please! Souta listen to me! There are somethings that I haven't told you, this being one of them!"

"Then tell me, I believe I have the right to know just what Kagome and I are!"

"It...It started back when I was just out of college. I had come back to the shrine to visit your grandfather. One day while I was cleaning the old well shrine, a blue light shot from the well and a young man was laying unconchase at the bottom of it. At first I didn't think anything of it really but only that this man needed help. So I placed him in my room and cleaned his wounds. When he came too was when I had really gotten a good look at him; he wasn't human but a demon instead. A black dog demon to be exact.

He was so confused as to where he was and kept yelling that he was a Demon Lord's son, and such. He finally calmed down after four days and we found out that he was 500 years from the past. Your grandfather tried everything he knew to get that well to open up so that Takashi-sama, the demon...your father, could go back to his appropriate time period. But nothing worked, so Takashi was stuck in our time."

"Then what?" Souta's mother smiled at her son's eagerness.

"After awhile in my time, Takashi grew accustomed to the new world around him and could hide his demon marks & appear human. I guess one could say that during that time we fell in love, then we had you two; much to your grandfather's disfondness of demons, though he did like your father."

"Then what happened? I mean why isn't Dad hear now?"

"Two years after your birth the well opened up and sucked your father back into his time. The orb that was left behind is the only link that I have to your father."

"So this means that the past where Kagome travels to is the past Dad is at?"

"Yes."

"And that me & Kagome are hanyou?"

"No." At her son's confusion she continued, "You and Kagome are somehow full blooded. Takashi thinks that it was because I am from a bloodline of powerful mikos and priests. He hide that blood from you at birth; it's somewhere still in you though. Your father believes that it will show itself once you come of age or if your in grave danger, we hadn't really known." Souta's mother held her head down, knowing what her son was going to say next.

"I believe Kagome should know of this. But there has to be a way to get to her in the past. If only I could time travel like her!"

"Souta, I think we should go to bed now, a lot has happened tonight." Souta's mother walked towards the door but Souta did not follow her.

"I'm going to stay here for awhile, I need to think. You go on up to bed Mama."

"Well, goodnight then my boy."

As she left, Souta sat there on the cold floor of the supply room. He had learned so much tonight that his head felt like it was about to split open. So him and his sister were full demons because of their holy blood. _'Somehow that sounds a little weird...demon + demon demon, miko/priest + miko/priest miko/priest, human + human human, human + demon hanyou; where as, mikos/priests + Demon Blood full demon. This math is weird.'_

He sat there for a few more minutes before jumping up and dashing to his room. _'That well has to let me in it! Kagome needs to know! I want to see father in person and not just from an old photo!'_

He changed into some clothes and stuffed things into his school bag. Writing his mother a note, Souta then dashed to the well. It was still dark out and the well gave off a creepy filling that that Souta shivering as he approached it.

_'Come on Souta, its just a old, stupid well! Nothing is going to jump out at you like what happened with Kagome!'_ Glancing down the make sure no monsters lurked at the bottom, Souta took a deep breath and jumped. A blue light surrounded him as he fell. Landing on the bottom softly, he glanced up to see stars and not a wooden roof.

_'I did it! I'm in the past! This is so cool; what till Kagome sees me!'_

Climbing to the top, Souta's vision was blocked by a wall of white. Looking up he saw two golden eyes staring down at his small form. A tall silver, haired demonstood in front of him. At his waist were two swords and a pelt of some sort was draped across his shoulder. His silver eye brow was lifted at the sight of the small boy before him.

"I come here seeking the strange human miko, but instead I find a strangely clothed boy. This Sesshomaru is most amused."

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

**DeathAngel'sKiss- SORRY AGAIN FOR THE SHORT CHAPPY!!**

**Sesshomaru-** **And...**

**DeathAngel'sKiss- AND UPDATING SO LATE!!**

**Sesshomaru- And...**

**DeathAngel'sKiss-** **AND...AND...AND...what else am I sorry for?**

**Sesshomaru- ** **Idiot. READ AND REVIEW.**

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

**Next Time On ****Tears Of Eternity**

Chapter Four: Demon Siblings and Sesshomaru's Mini

"Man, that was so cool!" Souta had stars in his eyes as he watched Sesshomaru slice through the foul smelling slug demon.

"This Sesshomaru does not understand how his actions a 'cool'. I did not freeze that demon."

"No that's not what I meant. Cool, where I come from, means awesome! Kagome told me all kinds of stories about you, but seeing you in person is way better!" Sesshomaru lifted a silver eye brow at the boy.

"What 'kind' of stories did your sister tell of this Sesshomaru?" Souta smile a devil grin, "Oh, you know..."


	4. Demon Siblings and Sesshomaru's Mini

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Inuyasha...cries..._

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

**Summary: **After seeing Inuyasha with Kikyou again, Kagome begins to wonder if she and Inuyasha were not meant to be. If so, then who was she meant to be with? As she looks for her special someone and the jewel shards, Kagome finds that her mother has been hiding a few secrets from her two children and the answers are in the past. When the well suddenly lets Souta through, he meets the cold demon Sesshomaru and the hyper-active Rin. Now not only does Kagome have to deal with finding the shards, but she must find her baby brother who is with the Western Lord and his group. Great, could Kagome's life get anymore complicate...yes it can!! TRY GIVING THE WESTERN DEMON LORD A TOUR OF FUTURE JAPAN!!!! Oh boy, this is going to be bad...or will it?

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

**DeathAngel'sKiss-** WOW, THERE WERE MORE REVIEWS FROM PEOPLE THAN I THOUGHT WOULD! COOL!!!

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

Speaking: "Blahblah"

Thoughts: _'Blahblah'_

Inner Beast: _"Blahblah"_

Writings/Notes: **_Blahblah_**

**Tears Of Eternity**

By

DeathAngel'sKiss

Chapter Four: Demon Siblings and Sesshomaru's Mini

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

'_I did it! I'm in the past! This is so cool; what till Kagome sees me!'_

Climbing to the top, Souta's vision was blocked by a wall of white. _'Wha?'_

Looking up he saw two golden eyes staring down at his small form. A tall silver, haired demonstood in front of him. At his waist were two swords and a pelt of some sort was draped across his shoulder. His silver eye brow was lifted at the sight of the small boy before him.

"I come here seeking the strange human Miko, but instead I find a strangely clothed boy. This Sesshomaru is most amused."

Souta sat there on the hard wooden edge of the well. _'Did this guy just address himself in third person...that is so lame. Kagome said that if a human ever met a demon that they should run for help...I'm not going to run but I need to ditch this literary freak and find Kags.'_

"OH MY GOD!! ARE THOSE BLOOD SUCKING ZOMBIES!? SOMEBODY HELP, THEY'RE GOING TO EAT ME!!!" Souta shouted and pointed behind the tall demon lord. Sesshomaru stared, not really knowing what the human boy was blowing out his demon eardrums about, _'This Sesshomaru does not sense anything.'_

Looking over his shoulder, Sesshomaru saw nothing but the trees of the forest surrounding them. Turning back, Sesshomaru, Demon Lord of the West, meet only an empty well and a trail of dust. The boy had not only taken off, but also made a fool out of Sesshomaru. His inner beast snickered at him.

"_That just made my day."_

'_Shut up.'_

"_I can't, it was to damn funny. Reminds me of another human…"_

'_The strange Miko, Kagome, had done that before.' _He forced the beast to the back of his mind. Tilting his head back then, Sesshomaru sniffed the wind.

'_He heads southward away from the village, the little brat. He smells almost like the miko, I wander if that was her brother . Have to be...their both hell demons in human forms.'_

Sesshomaru walked at a steady pace in the direction of the boy. He shouldn't waste a bit of his strength running after some human boy who would wear himself out with all the running he was doing.

His inner demon seemed to like the boy for making a fool out of Sesshomaru. The beast decided to come out and laugh at him again.

'_If he made a fool out of me then he made a fool out of you to.' That got the beast to shut up._

"_So, he said it to your face not mine." _Suddenly the beast lifted his head. _"Do you smell that?" _Sesshomaru sniffed the air again.

'_Yes.'_ The boy was heading straight into trouble.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

"Good god, where am I!? Kagome always said that the stupid village was close by the well, BUT I DON'T SEE IT!!!"

Looking back, Souta saw that the tall demon was not behind him. Slowing down to a walk, Souta panted. _'Good, I think I'm safe for now.'_

"_No." _A tiny voice said from behind.

"WHO SAID THAT?!" Souta twirled around but no one was there.

"_I did."_ Again the voice sounded from behind him. But when he turned, not a thing was there.

"Where are you!?"

"_I'm here."_

"I can't see you though."

"_I'm right here Souta."_

"How, How do you know my name?"

"_I've always known you Souta."_

"Wha?"

"_I'm your inner beast."_

"Well lookie here boys, a little lost _human_ boy. Aren't we just so lucky." Snickers followed.

Souta turned slowly and saw a group of about twelve demons surrounding him. Some looked to be like slugs that had ooze poring from their grayish skins. The others had pig faces with tasks coming jutting from their bottom lip. The one who had spoken seemed to be the leader.

"Well, well, what's a small fry like you doing in these woods alone, hm? And talking funny to your self too?" The others laughed more.

Souta forgot that he was afraid and yelled, "I'm not small you over sized flabby butt faced pig!!!"

The demon got red in the face with anger, "What the hell did you just say to me!?"

"What, a smelly pig like you got to much mud in your ears to hear what I just plain said?" That did it, the demon snarled at Souta, which to him sounded like a squeal.

Just as the ugly smelly demon was about to grab Souta, a silver streak shot through the trees. The demon that had gone to grab the boy, now laid on the ground a big bloody mess. The other demons stood shaking with their gazes locked onto something behind Souta.

Turning slowly, he saw the tall literary freak of a demon from back at the well standing right behind him. He was snarling at the pig faced and oozing group of demons. The demons panicked and started to run towards the trees, but Sesshomaru was much quicker. Souta stood in his little spot and watched as demons fell to the ground left and right.

"Man that was so cool!" Souta had stars in his eyes as he watched Sesshomaru slice through the last foul smelling slug demon.

"This Sesshomaru does not understand how his actions are 'cool'. I did not freeze that demon."

"No that's not what I meant. Cool, where I come from, means awesome! Kagome, my sis, told me all kinds of stories about you, but seeing you in person is way better!" Sesshomaru lifted a silver eye brow at the boy.

"What 'kind' of stories did your sister tell of this Sesshomaru?" Souta smile a devil grin,

"Oh, you know..."

Sesshomaru waited but Souta didn't continue. Instead he walked away from Sesshomaru.

'_Did that human just do what I think he did.'_

"_Yep, he left you standing here making us look like an idiot again…I blame you."_

'_Hn.'_

"Boy," Sesshomaru growled out, "get back here." He did not stop, so Sesshomaru walked after him.

"Boy, stop now."

"Why?"

"Because this Sesshomaru said so."

"Why?"

"Because I will kill you if you do not."

"Why?"

"Because that is what this Sesshomaru does; kill annoying brats such as yourself."

"Why?"

"Stop that."

"Why?"

"Because!"

Sesshomaru couldn't take anymore of it. The boy was infuriating with his 'why' and also his beast was, at the moment, laughing its ass off.

"_What, can't control a mere human boy, eh Sesshomaru?"_

'_Shut up!'_

"I like you."

Well that through Sesshomaru for a loop. The stunned demon lord stared down at the grinning boy.

"Wha.."

"You were so awesome back there! Better than Inuyasha even!"

"How do you know of that half breed?"

"Kags." Seeing that Sesshomaru had no clue what he was saying, went on, "Kagome, she is my sister, remember? When she comes home, she tells me everything about her adventures. Inuyasha also comes over the get her often."

'_So my hunch was right, this is the wench's brother.'_

"Hey, I got a great idea! How about you help me find Kags, Fluffy!? Please?" Souta stared up at him with puppy eyes, much like how Rin does to get her way.

"Fluffy?"

"That's what Kags like to call you."

"Oh really." Sesshomaru's eye twitched.

"Yep, so how about it? Please help me find my sister?" More puppy eyes.

"No."

"But why? I'm just a kid, what if I run into more demons that want to eat me? I'm a sitting duck!"

"How do you know that this Sesshomaru will not eat you."

"Kags always said that even though you're a dog demon, you're just like a big pussy cat on the inside." Sesshomaru clenched his claws at his side and ground his teeth.

"What else did she saw about this Sesshomaru."

"That you're a cry baby when it comes to some stupid sword, and that your stupid for always picking fights with Inuyasha, and she thinks that you two are more like a bunch of bratty children fight of a piece of candy that a sword, and you're a literary freak with always saying things like 'this Sesshomaru', and…"

"That's quiet enough! I will help you find your sister. And when I do I will kill her very slowly. Come." Sesshomaru turned and walked away.

"Hey, you said 'I' and not 'this Sesshomaru', what gives?!" Either Sesshomaru heard him or not (heard him but ignored it), he just kept walking. A sly grin spread on Souta's face.

'_Sucker.'_

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

'_Sesshomaru looks mad…we should bug him until he goes nuts!'_

"_I don't know, he seems like he wants his space…go for it!" _

"Hey Sesshomaru, can we rest?"

"No."

"Hey Sesshomaru, can we eat?"

"No."

"Hey Sesshomaru could you teach me how to use a sword as well as you? Please!?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I am already wasting me time helping you."

"Why?"

"Even if I were to think of teaching you it could never happen."

"Why?"

"Because you're human."

"So."

"Your body would snap and be destroyed if you tried to do any of the technique that I can do."

"But I'm not really."

This got Sesshomaru to stop and stand like a fool in the middle of the dirt road. He stared down at the boy with questioning narrowed eyes. Souta only stared back, unblinking. Sesshomaru continued to walk but turned on a narrow forest path off the road.

"Why do you say that?"

"Where are we going?" Souta looked around.

"To meet up with my ward and dragon."

"COOL! YOU HAVE A DRAGON!? THAT IS SO WICKED! I BET ITS FRICKEN SICK LOOKING!!! "

Sesshomaru still getting use to the boy's strange sense of words. And the miko thought he was a literary freak! Had she never listen to her brother babble on?

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

…

…

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

…

…

…

…

"Now?"

"No!!! Be silent and patient!! It will take us two days to get to their location!!!"

…

"Can you teach me how to use a sword?"

"If you will stop asking!"

"Cool, thanks Fluffy!"

"Don't mention it!"

…

…

…

GRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLL!!!!!!

"I'm hungry…"

"Gah!"

'_This child is going to kill me!!!'_

"_I think his cute…reminds me of a younger you. You always got on people's nerves; sometimes just to bug them until they popped a blood vein."_

'_Oh good, I have a mini now?'_

"_Yep! Only cuter! See?! Look at those cute little puppy eyes! Now you can't say those aren't cute!?"_

'_He a span from hell.'_

"_Oh look! His about ready to starve and fell asleep on his feet! He needs food and a place to rest now! Go get him something to eat!"_

'_Why do I need to feed him?'_

"_Once he's full he will fall asleep, once he is asleep…no more noise."_

'…'

"Wait here." Sesshomaru stalked off to find food and shelter for the boy.

Souta smiled at the demon's retreating form. _'That was simple.'_

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

**DeathAngel'sKiss- You forgot to say something to me yesterday.**

**Sesshomaru-** **And what would that have been.**

**DeathAngel'sKiss- Think really hard…why was yesterday so important to me**

**Sesshomaru- ****(T.T)** **…wait, no…maybe…no…yes…nope…I got nothing.**

**DeathAngel'sKiss-** **IT WAS MY 18TH BIRTHDAY!!!!!!**

**Sesshomaru- ****My bad. Please read and review.**

**DeathAngel'sKiss- YOU'RE NOT GONING TO WISH ME A HAPPY B-DAY!!?**

**Sesshomaru- Nope.**

**DeathAngel'sKiss-** **SOMEONE OUT THERE, PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!!!! cries**

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

**Next Time On Tears Of Eternity:**

Chapter Five: Adorable Souta and Sesshomaru's Pain

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

"Hey Fluff, can we start the training now?"

"No."

"BUT YOU PROMISED! WHAT KIND OF DEMON LORD GOES BACK ON A PROMISE!!"

"Lord Sesshomaru, Souta-chan is right. If you promised him then you should keep it."

"Fine." Sesshomaru growled out.

"Hey thanks Rin! You're the best." Rin blushed at the smiling Souta.

"It…it was nothing, rea…really."


	5. Adorable Souta and Sesshomaru’s Pain

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Inuyasha...cries..._

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

**Summary: **After seeing Inuyasha with Kikyou again, Kagome begins to wonder if she and Inuyasha were not meant to be. If so, then who was she meant to be with? As she looks for her special someone and the jewel shards, Kagome finds that her mother has been hiding a few secrets from her two children and the answers are in the past. When the well suddenly lets Souta through, he meets the cold demon Sesshomaru and the hyper-active Rin. Now not only does Kagome have to deal with finding the shards, but she must find her baby brother who is with the Western Lord and his group. Great, could Kagome's life get anymore complicate...yes it can!! TRY GIVING THE WESTERN DEMON LORD A TOUR OF FUTURE JAPAN!!!! Oh boy, this is going to be bad...or will it?

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

Speaking: "Blahblah"

Thoughts: _'Blahblah'_

Inner Beast: _"Blahblah"_

Writings/Notes: **_Blahblah_**

**Tears Of Eternity**

By

DeathAngel'sKiss

Chapter Five: Adorable Souta and Sesshomaru's Pain

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

"Human, its time to get up." Sesshomaru lightly nudged the sleeping Souta with the tip of his claw.

Souta's only response was to roll over and bury his face further into Sesshomaru's soft pelt (**AN**: I'm going to say it's his tail). Sesshomaru stared down at the boy and poked him again. He finally got a response but not the one he wanted.

"Its Saturday…no school…no homework…five more minutes Mama…" Souta batted away the demon's hand.

"I am not your mother boy…WAKE UP!" That had gotten the boy to snap his eyes open but also tighten his already vise like grip on Sesshomaru's tail. He sat up very quickly and succeeded in pulling hard on the tail. This cause Sesshomaru to wince and hold back from snapping at the boy.

"Oh, it's just you Fluffy, I thought Kags was here." Rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Turning to look at the sky, he could only see stars.

"WHAT THE HELL!? ITS STILL NIGHT!! I'M GOING BACK TO BED!!"

"It's an hour before dawn, we leave now."

"Good luck with that," Souta laid back down but then was haled to his feet.

'_He acts just like the Miko,' _Sesshomaru ground his teeth together. "I think not boy, we are leaving at this hour, and not a minute later."

"But why?"

"Punishment," Sesshomaru said simple.

"For what!?"

"Yesterday."

"Huh?"

"Think really hard back when we were bedding down for the night."

Souta put his hand to his chin and closed his eyes. Going through the important events that had taken place the day before:

'_learned about dad, got through the well, ran into the literary freak, snuck away from literary freak, made literary freak look like a fool by sneaking away, meet a bunch of _ugly_ looking things, almost got killed by said things, walked forever, annoyed Fluffy nonstop, got what I wanted and was still able to make a fool out of Fluff, I ate and rested, walked forever, annoyed Fluffy nonstop again until he yelled at me, tripped him…'_

"_Never thought _that one_ could be pulled off."_

'_You and I both, now let's see… walked forever, complained about being tired and hungry…'_

"_Maybe from all that walking?"_

'…_tired, hungry…I know there's more…' _Souta stood there a moment longer. Glancing at Sesshomaru's tail, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Oh wait! Now I remember!"

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

EARLY THAT NIGHT

Souta had been complaining so much about being cold, _nonstop_, that a fed up Sesshomaru begrudging gave up the soft furry form of his tail. It had gotten the boy to shut up as he petted it for a few moments while Sesshomaru, having to sit to close to the boy than he would have liked or else having his tail pulled on, started a fire under the deer he had caught earlier on.

'_Tell me again why I do not just kill the little brat and go on my merry way?'_

"_Because I like him. And if I like him then you like him."_

'_He calls me Fluffy!'_

"_Oh, you like it! It's a cute nickname."_

'_Then why do I feel the need to chop his head off and pray it's the only way for him to shut up, hmm?'_

"_You felt that way with Rin. That's just how kids naturally are…cute as little devils and who feel the need to stir up more mischief than a cat demon."_

'_Why do I get the feeling that you are singing with joy over my pain.'_

"_Because I am, hah!"_

'_I hate you.'_

"_To hate me is to only hate your self!"_

'_Oh how I hate me right now.'_

"_Bet just bet you do."_

While Sesshomaru sat there lost in his happy place, Souta took it upon himself to carefully tie the demon's blue and yellow sash around his boots. Then, getting braver since Sesshomaru was too lost in thought to even noticed, Souta tied some of the silver hair around the shoulder guard of the said demon. Sticks and mud soon followed as the once beautiful hair was turned into a rat's nest. But Souta didn't stop there, no surrey, swords were switched, boot laces were knotted, mud was applied to skin, etc. The list of things being done to the spaced out Sesshomaru went on and on.

Sitting back and admiring his handy work, Souta had a devil's grin on his face. Finally think that the demon had enough time spaced out, the grinning boy pinched Sesshomaru's only arm. This caused the demon to be snapped out from his thoughts and glare down at the now puppy eyed boy.

"What." His tone was cold and emotionless…but not for long thought Souta.

"I need a bath, where can I find a stream?"

"Ten yards into the forest. It's close to the camp, so demons will not bother you."

"Hey thanks Fluffy!" Souta ran off with his backpack in the direction in which Sesshomaru pointed to.

'_Good riddance for now.' _Sesshomaru turned back to the roasting deer meat.

"_Ah, Fluffy, I mean, Sesshomaru?"_

'_What!'_

"_What's all over your hands?"_

'_Huh?'_

"_Is it just me or do you feel really dirty all of a sudden?"_

Looking down, Sesshomaru saw that his clothing and armor were covered in mud with sticks and leaves poking out here and there.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"_I know your probable mad right now, but…"_

'_Mad! MAD!!! I AM WAY BEWOND MAD!!'_

"_Remember he's just a boy…a _human_ boy…"_

'_SO!!!'_

"_Think of what Kagome will do if you hurt her kid brother, hm? She won't want to help us if you kill him."_

'_I'll be doing her a favor!'_

"_Just take a deep breath in through the nose…let it out slowly…again, breath in…don't ground your teeth…let it out…no snaring, it doesn't help…a deep breath in…and out. Now, how do you feel?"_

'_I feel like killing something.'_

"_Oh well, I tried. Just go easy on the boy, and you might as well wash up while you're at the stream."_

Sesshomaru stood to make his way to the water but fell back down when his feet refused to move. Looking down, he saw that his laces were in _huge_ knots and his sash was tried around his legs while still wrapped around his waist.

'_STOP LAUGHING!!!' _His demon was rolling around in his mind laughing at him.

"_But he got you soooo good! I can't help it…the Sesshomaru had by a mere human boy! It's just too much!"_

Sesshomaru untied all the knots from his laces, some had been knotted pretty well, and unwound his sash. Again his got up and advanced towards to the water. Coming to a stop by its edge, he saw the boy standing in the middle of its chilly waters. Souta spotted the demon lord at the bank and waved at him, laughing out loud.

"Hey Fluffy, what's all over your face"

Sesshomaru glanced down at his reflection in puzzlement. There, staring back at him, was him self caked in mud, grime, and filth. Sticks stuck from his matted hair, leaves were plastered to his forehead, mud had been applied to his face in the form of makeup, charcoal markings were in designs and patters upon his face, and his tail was painted black from the charcoal and mud.

Anger surged through him and he reached for his sword, Toukijin. Wielding the blade, he went to move at the boy but found that he held Tenseiga instead.

"I knew you were going to do that so I switched them. Kagome told me all about them."

Lowering the sword down, Sesshomaru stared at him, "Why."

"You where in your own world and I has bored…I can't help it if I'm a kid and you weren't prepared."

"_He has a point." _

"So now that that's over and done with, you want to wash up now?"

Sesshomaru pondered a bit before deciding that indeed it did no go to him just standing there. After minutes of tangling his hair from his guard (he had to cut some strands) and placing his clothing and armor on the ground, he got in. It took him hours to clean it all off. Souta had offered to help but Sesshomaru declined.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

PRESENT TIME

"I guess I deserve it for what I did to ya..."

"You guess." Sesshomaru did not look down at him but merely walked away.

"Hey, what up! " Souta sprinted after the demon., "so are we almost there?"

"I estimate six hours."

"Six!"

"Yes."

"That's to long for a kid like me though…"

"Think of it like this, it will help build your endurance for your training."

"Ok…"

Souta hung his head and said nothing, much to Sesshomaru's relief. The only sound was the chirps of the bugs. Before Sesshomaru could fully relax into his solitude though, a round object rolled past him. The coloring and size of it was odd to Sesshomaru but he kept walking. Soon Souta ran past him and kicked the ball between his feet before kicking it to a tree. The ball bounced off and landed by Sesshomaru's feet. Souta ran up to him and kicked the ball away. He continued to do this and finally Sesshomaru's curiosity got the better of him.

"What are you doing?" Souta did not stop his kicking but answered Sesshomaru's question.

"It's called soccer where I come from. There are two teams usually made up of ten or so players. Two goals are set up at a distance from each other. You score points by kicking the ball into the opposing team's goal. You can't touch the ball with your hands, unless you're the goalie, the person who protects the goal. I'm just practicing my dribbling since there is nothing else to do. This also helps get my mind off of the long walk ahead of us."

After the boy explained, Sesshomaru asked no more questions. The boy seemed to be to busy concentrating on his movement than to answer anymore questions anyway. During their track the sun had come over the mountain peaks and once in a while Sesshomaru would even kick the ball when it rolled close to him, but never would he kick it to far to where the boy was out of his sights. Silently he enjoyed the little game, plus Souta never got to loud kicking the ball around.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

"We are here."

"Finally! My feet are killing me!! So where is your group or whatever?"

Sesshomaru sniffed the air. Souta seeing Sesshomaru lift his nose into the air did the same thing, copying Sesshomaru's every move. Sesshomaru saw this but did nothing, the boy had been mimicking his moves the last few hours.

"Jaken." At his words a toad like creator pushed past bushes, following behind him was a two-headed dragon and a girl about Souta's age. The toad rushed over to Sesshomaru and flung him self at the taller demon's feet, practically kissing them. The dragon and the girl stopped just a few feet before Souta and stared at him; he just stared back.

"Your humble servant is glad you are back my lord! The human tortured this lowly servant nonstop! Also if you do not mind me asking my lord, who is this human boy?" Jaken met with the hard toe of Sesshomaru's boot.

"Jaken."

"Yes my lord?" He squawked from under his master's foot.

"Take care of Souta and see to it that he and Rin are feed." Sesshomaru then sat down under the shade of a near by tree.

Jaken stared wide eyed at his master before finally heading off to find food. After watching the toad go, Souta turned back to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Souta."

"My…my name…is Rin." The girl blushed when Souta smiled at her shyness. Pointing to the two-headed dragon, starting with the left head she said, "this is…Ah, and this is…Un."

"Cool! Are they nice?" This question seemed to help bring the girl out of her shyness state. "Oh yes! They are really nice!" She smiled up at Souta. The dragons upon seeing Rin's smile moved closer to Souta and nudged him into petting them on the head.

"And what about that toad thing?" He asked.

"Jaken-sama? His always grumpy, but Rin helps him smell and look pretty with flowers." The two kids laughed as Jaken came back and made a face at Rin's works.

Jaken cooked the children, who became fast friends, some dinner while they were out in the meadow kicking Souta's ball around. Their laughter could be heard as AhUn joined in their game. Sesshomaru sat in his place watching the game.

Smelling the cooked food brought back two starving kids who teamed up and pounced onto the poor toad. After everyone was fed Souta and Rin strolled up to the silent Sesshomaru. Turning to them he raised an elegant silver eyebrow in question to their presents.

"Hey Fluff, can we start the training now?"

"No."

"BUT YOU PROMISED! WHAT KIND OF DEMON LORD GOES BACK ON A PROMISE!!"

"Lord Sesshomaru, Souta-chan is right. If you promised him then you should keep it."

"Fine." Sesshomaru growled out.

"Hey thanks Rin! You're the best." Rin blushed at the smiling Souta.

"It…it was nothing, rea…really."

"No, I mean it, you got Sesshomaru tied around your little finger." Rin giggled as Sesshomaru snored at the boy's words.

"I hardly think so."

"That's right! No one can control Sesshomaru!! Especially a mere human!!" Jaken ranted on and on about how great his lord was that he never saw everyone leave him behind and head out towards the meadow that the children had recently been playing in.

Sesshomaru handed Souta a long stick, "we shall begin now…"

"Why am I using a stick?" Souta interrupted.

"Because I do not have a wooden sword on me and you can not use my swords."

"I want to train too!" Rin piped up when she saw that Sesshomaru was going to teach Souta swordsmanship. Sesshomaru signed and fond a stick for her as well.

"Now then, we begin with your stances. Souta, place your feet further apart. Rin slide your left foot back a bit. Further…there that is good."

The two children stood by one another with their feet firmly planted to the ground. Sesshomaru circled around them and made any changes to their stances.

"This feels acquired." Souta looked at Rin who agreed.

"It is suppose to at first, now then hold your swords…"

"Sticks." Both Rin and Souta interrupted him.

"…hold your _sticks_ like this. Make sure you hands are positioned the same as mine." Sesshomaru held Tenseiga out.

"But you've got only one arm."

"Then place your other hand below where, if I had my left arm, would be."

"Ok!" Both Rin and Souta followed his directions. Again he circled them to correct their mistakes.

"You are getting the hang to the sword stance pretty well, Souta." Sesshomaru said, "You may be a great swordsman one day."

"Hey, thanks!" Souta grinned up at the tall demon. As Sesshomaru was correcting Rin, Souta piped up again.

"So when do we get to use Jaken as a training dummy?" Rin nodded her head in agreement and both had evil grins on their faces as they stared at the toad.

Upon hearing this, the said toad demon ran off to hide him self. Sesshomaru shook his head at his cowering servant, but had to contain him self from smiling at the children's interest in swords.

'_Why do I feel is way? What is this feeling?'_

"_I don't know either but I like it!" _Sesshomaru turned back to his two small pupils and found them falling over from trying to keep their stances.

'_This may prove to take longer than I originally thought…'_

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

**DeathAngel'sKiss- Wow, I had reviewers wish me a happy birthday! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! I LUV YA!!**

**Sesshomaru-** **Maybe they took pity on you.**

**DeathAngel'sKiss- Huh? (T.T)**

**Sesshomaru- No one else wished you a happy birthday, so they thought…**

**DeathAngel'sKiss-** **NO, YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE!!!!!!**

**Sesshomaru- ****So…**

**DeathAngel'sKiss- I WANTED TO REALLY HEAR IT COME FROM YOUR LIPS THE MOST!!!**

**Sesshomaru- (o.O)…why…**

**DeathAngel'sKiss-** **BECAUSE I LOVE YA!!!**

**Sesshomaru- …**

**DeathAngel'sKiss- Aren't you going to say something!?**

**Sesshomaru- You tell me that almost every second of the day though…so it's pretty normal to hear it coming from you.**

**DeathAngel'sKiss-** **…**

**Sesshomaru- You tell Sephiroth that too…also every single second of the day.**

**Sephiroth- He has a point.**

**DeathAngel'sKiss-** **I can't help it if I'm crazy for hot, sexy, evil guys with long silver hair! Hugs Sephiroth**

**Sesshomaru- With that said…Please Read and Review.**

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

**Next Time On Tears Of Eternity:**

Chapter Six: Kagome and Her Crazy Dog

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

"Kagome?" Sango called to her sister-like friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sango…I guess I spaced out there for a bit." Kagome nearly ran into a tree, but thankfully Miroku stirred her away from it.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know…it's just…I've got this feeling that something isn't right."

"Do you think it has to do with the shards or Naraku?"

"No…I got this strange feeling that Souta is getting into mischief…"


	6. Kagome and Her Crazy Dog

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

**Summary: **After seeing Inuyasha with Kikyou again, Kagome begins to wonder if she and Inuyasha were not meant to be. If so, then who was she meant to be with? As she looks for her special someone and the jewel shards, Kagome finds that her mother has been hiding a few secrets from her two children and the answers are in the past. When the well suddenly lets Souta through, he meets the cold demon Sesshomaru and the hyper-active Rin. Now not only does Kagome have to deal with finding the shards, but she must find her baby brother who is with the Western Lord and his group. Great, could Kagome's life get anymore complicate...yes it can!! TRY GIVING THE WESTERN DEMON LORD A TOUR OF FUTURE JAPAN!!!! Oh boy, this is going to be bad...or will it?

**Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

**DeathAngel'sKiss- Sorry it took me so long to update!!! Things keep throwing themselves at me!!! Well I went back and redid all the misspelled words for those who kept nagging me about it and I thank you for that!!! Anyways ... ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

Speaking: "Blahblah"

Thoughts: 'Blahblah'

Inner Beast: "Blahblah"

Writings/Notes: **Blahblah**

**Tears Of Eternity**

By

DeathAngel'sKiss

Chapter Six: Kagome and Her Crazy Dog

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

It had been a beautiful day up until Inuyasha had gone and ruined it by stating something that angered Kagome, of course. That ended with his face kissing the ground. Now the traveling group had been walking through some random forest when Kagome started to space out.

First she had tripped over a stick, everyone had thought nothing of it; she would always trip over those things. But she got up and said nothing of it, then ran into a tree. Her companions had sent the last three hours making sure she didn't hurt herself more as they made their way through the forest. That was when Sango had asked if she had been alright.

"Kagome?" Sango called to her sister-like friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sango…I guess I spaced out there for a bit." Kagome nearly ran into a tree, but thankfully Miroku stirred her away from it.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know…it's just…I've got this feeling that something isn't right."

"Do you think it has to do with the shards or Naraku?"

"No…I got this strange feeling that Souta is getting into mischief…"

"I'm sure your brother is alright Kagome," Sango comforted the younger girl, "And if he is doing something…strange, its just a phase all buys go through." Both girls laughed as the guys in their group (mostly Inuyasha) seethed.

"Hey Wench!"

"Sit! Yeesh, Inuyasha can't you take a joke?"

"No!"

"You're such a Cry Baby then!"

"Am not, Wench!"

"Are too! Sit!!"

BAM!

"Now that we are past the trees and Lady Kagome is alright, can we continue down the road?" Miroku said to everyone, "There should be a village nearby that we can rest at; I hear it's famous for its hot springs."

This grabbed the girls' attentions and all that was left in their wake was a trail of dust. Miroku grinned like the pervert he was and followed the dust trail. Shippo and Kilala both shock their heads and slowly followed after them. Inuyasha was left on his hole.

AT THE VILLAGE'S HOT SPRINGS

"That felt great, Sango!"

"I think we both needed that bath, really." Sango said as Kagome was getting out of the hot spring.

"Remind me to always come here! Their springs are the best!" Kagome turned and stretched her arms over her head.

"Hey Kagome?" Kagome stopped and turned her head around to look at Sango. Sango just sat still in the water steering at Kagome with a funny look on her face.

"What is it Sango?"

"Um, when did you get those tattoos on your wrist?" Now it was Kagome's turn to stare at Sango with a funny look on her face.

"Huh? I don't have any tattoos...what are you talking about Sango?"

Sango only pointed to Kagome's raised wrist. Kagome looked questioning at her before bringing her wrists down to her face. There on each of her wrists was a blue stripe.

"Ok...what the hell is this!?" Kagome stared hard at each wrist before looking back at Sango. The older girl's once puzzled face now was rapidly turning into one of shock and horror. This made Kagome panic.

"What?! What is it Sango!?" Sango took a moment to find her voice to answer Kagome.

"Something just appeared on your face!"

"OH MY GOD!! IT'S A BUG ISN'T IT!! GET IT OFF ME!!!!" Kagome started to scream and dance around, flinging her arms about. Sango stepped closer to Kagome and looked hard at her face.

"It isn't a bug..."

"Thank Kami! Then what is it?"

"Um, there's a, uh...well it ah...hm, well it looks like some more tattoos...blue stripes and a green diamond-shaped stone...is that a emerald on your forehead? "

"WHAT!? Tattoos and stones just don't appear on a persons skin!"

"Maybe Miroku knows anything about this...cause I sure don't!"

"Lets hurry before any more start to show up!"

AT THE VILLAGE'S INN

Miroku sat across from the two girls. His eyes were looking over Kagome's face and hands. The two girls stared at their monk friend and waited. Miroku's eyes finally held onto Kagome's with seriousness which made the to girls hold their breaths in anticipation. Moments ticked by before...

"I need to see the rest of the tattoos."

**THACK!**

**BAM!!!**

**CRACK!!**

Miroku lay on the cold wood floor half dead. Kagome and Sango held their weapons in front of them. Inuyasha decided to take over and help out the monk.

"Wench!! Why do ya stink?"

"SIT!!"

**BAM!**

"Wench, why ya do that for?! I just wanted to know why ya stink like a demon!"

"Huh?"

"His right in a way Lady Kagome, your aura is now full demon and not human anymore."

"That can't be...how did this happen?!" Inuyasha scooted closer the miko and sniffed her hair. This of course made her blush a deep red.

"Kagome," his soft voice and use of her name made Kagome pause in wonder at Inuyasha, "you smell like a dog demon."

Everyone paused in what their were doing to stare at her in growing shock. Kagome grabbed her mirror from out of her bag and was over come by shock as well. Right before her eyes, her eyes pointed, her canines lengthened into fangs, her deep brown eyes turned a rich blue, and her hair grew down to her knees.

"What's happening to me?" Kagome said in wonder.

"I believe we should go back to Lady Kaede's."

"Yeah...the old hag might know more about this than us."

"What, are you suggesting that we go back...without a jewel shard?"

"Feh, Wench how can we go off finding with you changing...it could be effecting your abilities and we would would end up wasting our time searching. So we're going back to get you fixed first." Though his words were somewhat cruel, Kagome knew he was worried about her. This helped her feel a little bit better.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"Feh, whatever lets just go, but after I've eaten my ramen and had a good night sleep."

NEXT DAY: SOMEWHERE

Everyone was quiet as they made their way back. Many where thinking about what had happen that morning when they had awakened.

_**Flashback**_

_**It had been a normal morning for the group. Inuyasha was stuffing his face with ramen. Miroku was sitting quietly in meditation, his bowl of food laying in front of him empty. Sango was also done eating and was cleaning her giant boomerang with Kilala cat napping on her shoulders. Shippo was helping Kagome clean up after their meal and happened to accidentally trip and spill some of his juice that Kagome had given him onto Inuyasha.**_

"_**WHAT THE HELL!! YOUR DIED YOU STUPID BRAT!"**_

"_**It was an accident Inuyasha!" Inuyasha seemed to ignore the kitsune's pleas and charged toward him. That's when everything went to havoc.**_

_**As Inuyasha reached to grasp the kit around the throat like usual, a body slammed into him sending him sailing into the air and through the wall. Everyone else turned from Inuyasha's prone body to stare at the person who sent the pool hanyou to his death. They stood in shock as Inuyasha also stared in shock in his accuser. **_

_**Kagome stood protectively over Shippo with a snarl coming from her lips. Her blue eyes were now glowing a crimson red and her fangs were showing out from under her lips.**_

"_**How **__**dare**__** you try to harm my pup!" Everyone was grounded by fear as the demonic Kagome stalked towards Inuyasha. Her nails lengthened into claws that dripped acid. She raised her hand, ready to strike the half breed down when Shippo latched onto her leg and begged her to stop. Soon her eyes fazed back into blue and she stared in fear at what she had done.**_

Present Time

"Inuyasha, I'm really sorry i did that!"

"Feh, stop apologizing!! It was nothing Kags, besides that tends to happen when a demoness, epically with dogs, thing that their pups are in danger. It was just a second nature type of thing."

"I know, but i still fell bad about it. How about this, I make up for it by buying you a years supply of ramen with a chew toy thrown in, hm?"

"Feh."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Whatever, but just to let you know...you have one hell of a crazy bitch side to you now."

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

**DeathAngel'sKiss- …**

**Sesshomaru-** **What nothing to say?**

**DeathAngel'sKiss- …**

**Sesshomaru- IT'S A GOD SENT PRAISE!**

**DeathAngel'sKiss-** **…**

**Sesshomaru- …**

**DeathAngel'sKiss- …**

**Sesshomaru- …**

**DeathAngel'sKiss-** **…**

**Sephiroth- She said that she was never going to talk to you again.**

**Sesshomaru- Yeah right. She won't last.**

**DeathAngel'sKiss- …**

**Sesshomaru- SAY SOMETHING DAMN YOU!**

**DeathAngel'sKiss-**** …**** Sephiroth tell that FREAK that I loathe him.**

**Sesshomaru- …**

**Sephiroth- She says that you're a dickless bastard that humps cows.**

**Sesshomaru- SHE DID NOT SAY THAT!**

**DeathAngel'sKiss-** **Sephiroth tell that DOGSHIT that he talks to loud.**

**Sephiroth- She said your voice is like rocks in a blender and two cows humping one another.**

**Sesshomaru- I'LL KILL YOU!**

**DeathAngel'sKiss- Please Read and Review.**

**Sephiroth- She said that all you readers had better leave good reviews or Fluffy Virgin with go hump the nearest cow. **

**Sesshomaru- THAT'S IT! YOUR DEAD MOTHER FUCKER! AND WHAT'S WITH YOU AND HUMPING AND COWS!**

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

**Next Time On ****Tears Of Eternity**

**Chapter Seven: Souta The Demon**

"Souta-kun!! Sesshomaru-sama!!"

"Rin! Just hang on, we're coming down to get you!"

"Please hurry!"

**Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**


	7. Souta the Demon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

**Summary: **After seeing Inuyasha with Kikyou again, Kagome begins to wonder if she and Inuyasha were not meant to be. If so, then who was she meant to be with? As she looks for her special someone and the jewel shards, Kagome finds that her mother has been hiding a few secrets from her two children and the answers are in the past. When the well suddenly lets Souta through, he meets the cold demon lord Sesshomaru and the hyper-active Rin all Hell breaks loose. Now not only does Kagome have to deal with finding the shards, but she must find her baby brother who is with the Western Lord and his group. Great, could Kagome's life get anymore complicate...yes it can!! TRY GIVING THE WESTERN DEMON LORD A TOUR OF FUTURE JAPAN!!!! Oh boy, this is going to be bad...or will it?

**Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

**DeathAngel'sKiss- Sorry it took me so long to update … Again!!! College has me all tied up with papers, Anyways ... ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

Speaking: "Blahblah"

Thoughts: 'Blahblah'

Inner Beast: _'Blahblah'_

Writings/Notes: **Blahblah**

**Tears Of Eternity**

By

DeathAngel'sKiss

Chapter Seven: Souta the Demon

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

He was being punished. That's all there was to it. Somewhere out there, some god REALLY hated him and was getting pleasure out of humiliating him. Poor Jaken.

Sesshomaru was sitting on a nice harm boulder, when that thought struck him. His eyes were firmly set on the two human children that were currently using the toad demon as a post to kick the 'soccer ball' off of. AhUh were off on the side sleeping under some shade.

"Hey Fluffy, you want to play with us?" the Brat (Sesshomaru's new nickname for the human boy), came running at the Demon Lord with the ball bouncing off his feet.

"It sounding tempting seeing as how the "post" is my servant and all, but I must decline, Brat."

"Why?" Souta pouted.

"Yes, why Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin joined in.

"I have other duties that I must attend to as a Demon Lord."

"Like what?" a confused Rin asked.

"Yeah, what duties would a High and Mighty Demon Lord have WAY out here … AWAY from his castle or whatever?" Souta sat down at Sesshomaru's feet; Rin soon caught sight of a passing butterfly landing on top of the sleeping, two-headed dragon and wondered over to it leaving the two males to talk together.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but think that the boy reminded him of a young pup eagerly waiting to be told something important and secretive.

"Well, since seeing as how we are near the borders of my lands, it would be practical of a Demon Lord to scan the area around that border for any potential danger or threat to one's lands."

"But you're just sitting on a rock."

**sign **"Just because I'm sitting on a rock does not mean that I am not scanning this area around here."

"So then how are you scanning the area by sitting on a rock?"

"Smelling the wind or by feeling the perimeter around me."

"Huh? That doesn't make sense. Well the smelling part does, it's the feeling part I don't get." Sesshomaru tried to think of a way that could help the boy understand.

"To feel the area around me, I let my senses spread around me at a much father distance." At the still confused expression on the boy's face Sesshomaru tried again.

"Think of your senses as a puddle of water. You're standing in the middle of the water's perimeter and if something from outside comes into that perimeter, then you would know about its presents because of the ripples that it causes. Those ripples are like warning bells that tell you that another is in your territory. Like now, I can feel that there are a herd of about 6 does and their young moving to the east, about 20 yards away. There is also a demon loon moving down stream from us; he is of no threat to us though."

"Ok I think I get it." Souta sat staring at Sesshomaru's boots deep in thought. "Do you think I can do that? I mean, that sensing thingy you were doing, do you think you can teach me? Or can demons only do it?"

"No, humans with strong spiritual powers can do it also."

"So then I could do it? I do come from a LONG line of priest and priestess. Or so gramps keeps telling us."

"I don't think your spiritual powers are strong enough to do anything, even if that's the case."

"Oh. Well thanks for telling me that though … what, so can Inuyasha sense things to?" Sesshomaru snorted at the boy's question.

"He can, but that half-breed is too thick headed to do anything right. He is a disgrace to the family whose blood runs in his veins. The mutt only takes up breathing air and space." Souta watched as Sesshomaru continued to spit out insults about the half demon, a knowing smile on his face

"You love your little brother," Souta stated in the middle of Sesshomaru's fit. This caught the Demon Lord off guard.

"And how pray tale did you come up with that ridicules idea, Brat?" Sesshomaru had his golden eyes narrowed upon Souta's smiling form.

"My sister pretty much says the same things about me … though minus the half-breed things. She says those things, but she still loves me and is looking out for me. You know, you remind me a lot of my sis." Souta stood up and walked over to Rin and soon had their kick game going again, leaving Sesshomaru to himself.

'Me? Looking out for that dimwit's safety? Ha, that's a laugh.'

'_If it's not true then how come you never kill him, much less fight him seriously?'_

'Why should I waste my time killing that weak fool? I have more important things to do that play around with him.'

'_Then why do you always seek him out and test his strength? Would it not save you more time just by getting rid of him?'_

'…'

Sesshomaru sighed and looked towards the west. He calculated that it would take about three days two arrive at his castle by foot. It could be least if they flew, but with those storm clouds moving in by tomorrow flying was out of the question. It was going to be a long journey back to the castle with two hyper-active children and an annoying, smelly toad demon tagging along.

As he sat there in silence (or as close to silence as he could get blocking out the two noisy humans), Sesshomaru drifted on into a light snooze. Because of this he did not see the KOed toad and two human kids running after the black and white ball that had been kicked into the dark forest surrounding their camp. Nor did he sense the dark presents moving in the direction that the children went.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST**

"Souta-kun, I'm scared…"

"Don't worry; I think I saw the ball roll over here … somewhere." Souta continued to search threw the bushes for the lost ball.

"Souta-kun, we're a bit to far from the camp. Maybe we should just go back and have Sesshomaru-sama or Jaken-sama help us find your ball?"

"No, I know I saw it roll just right around here. If your scared then you can go back to the camp, I'm meet you went I find my ball."

As Rin was just about to turn around and head back, something crawling on the forest floor caught her eye. It was moving underneath the fallen leaves so she couldn't make it out. It continued to move towards them at a steady pace and was joined by two other scrawling things. Just as they came within five feet of the two children, they stopped and Rin watched in horror as the things stood up from under the leaves.

"Hey Rin I found my ba…" Souta stopped in mid-sentence as he turned around to see Rin staring in sheer terror at something. Following her line of sight, he looked up to see three towering brown-striped snakes with red eyes staring back at him. Their mouths were open and sharp fangs with poison dripping from them. It only took five seconds before the dead silence was broken by Rin's screams and the ear-splitting shrieks of the snake demons as they lunged towards the two kids.

**BACK AT THE CAMPSITE**

Sesshomaru quickly stood up as the sound of screams reached his ears. Looking around he cursed silently when he found two bodies missing.

"Jaken, get up now!" Sesshomaru kicked the demon before taking off into the direction of where the screams came from. Jaken was up and hot on his heels.

**BACK IN THE FOREST**

Quickly Souta grabbed Rin's hand and dashed to the side as three pairs of fangs were imbedded into the spot the kids had just been standing at. Souta ran with Rin's hand grasped tightly in his own, dragging her along with him deeper into the forest. Their hearts were pounding a mile a minute as they heard crashes coming from behind them; the snakes were after them.

Souta and Rin looked behind them and saw that the snakes were gaining on them fast. They were pushing over trees and reducing boulders that hindered them from getting closer to their prey. Souta turned his head back around and came to an immediate stop. Souta's sudden stop made Rin crash into his back and cause both to fall over onto the cold, rocky ground.

Looking up to see what the reason was for Souta's sudden stop, Rin's face paled considerably. Not two feet away from their spot was the edge of a cliff. They were trapped with no where else to run. Looking back around, she saw that the three snake demons were poised and ready to strike.

The largest of the three snakes was the first to strike. Rin closed her eyes and waited for the fatal strike to come. But instead she felt Souta and herself being push to the side and a metal cling sound out.

Souta came to a stop and turned to see Sesshomaru standing in the spot they had just been in. Toukijin was out and blocking the giant snake demon's fangs from striking. Looking around for Rin, Souta only found that he was laying right next the cliff's edge. His face paled drastically upon realization.

Rin felt her self roll on the ground and then had the sensation of falling. In a panic she reached out her hands and blindly grabbed a hold of something.

Rin opened her eyes and found herself grasped onto a root of some tree. Looking down she found that she was dangling off of the VERY high cliff. Looking back up she spotted Souta sticking his hand out for her to grasp but was too short to reach her. Battle noises were heard and she presumed that her Sesshomaru-sama had come to save them. Panic soon over took her as she felt her grasp weaken.

"Souta-kun!! Sesshomaru-sama!!"

"Rin! Just hang on, we're coming down to get you!"

"Please hurry!"

Rin's grip on the tree root was slipping with every second that went by. Souta turned back to see that Sesshomaru was still fending off two of the giant snake demons and Jaken setting ablaze the third; both would never make it in time to help save Rin.

"Souta, save Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled over his should at the boy.

Souta turned back to Rin and saw tears form in her eyes. He watched in shear terror as the flimsy root gave way under her height and she started to fall.

"RIN!!!!" Souta jumped over the edge without a second thought. Quickly he caught Rin's hand in his left and with his right, grabbed a hold over a stronger, thicker tree root jutting out of the side of the cliff. They dangled there as the sounds over battle continued above them. Souta's back was digging into the side of the cliffs as his body rocked back and forth; there would be bruising there he imagined.

"Souta-kun I'm scared!!" Rin cried as Souta stared into her tear streaked face.

"Rin-chan please don't cry. I promise that I will protect you even whenever your Sesshomaru-sama can't. So just stay strong ok?" Souta grunted out. Rin stared up at him and something about the look in her face caused something in him to snap. Souta felt Rin becoming lighter in weight.

Looking back up, Souta pulled Rin up onto his back, "hold on tight." Rin wrapped her arms around Souta's shoulders and held onto them tightly. Souta twisted his body around to press his front to the cliff. With a deep breath Souta haled him and Rin up the side of the cliff, using roots and rocks.

It seemed like an eternity before Souta reached the top. Dragging himself with Rin still on his back over, he found that remains of the snakes were everywhere and Sesshomaru was racing over to help pull up the two kids. Jaken quickly came over with AhUh to help in anyway.

Souta felt Rin's weight being lifted off of him. He laid there with his face in the dirt trying to catch his breath and listened to Rin's sobs die down. After a few minutes, Souta sat up and looked up to see Rin & Jaken staring at him with wide eyes that almost seemed to pop out of their heads. Sesshomaru was also staring at him intently with confusion written in his eyes.

"What?" Souta asked. Sesshomaru seemed to be the only that was able to answer him through all the shock.

"Brat, you need to look at yourself."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru moved closer to the boy with his sword out in front of him. Souta stared at his reflection in the sword.

"Wh … Wha … What has happened to me?!" Staring back at Souta was not the face of a human boy, but that of a young demon.

Blue stripes adorned his wrists and face. An emerald-colored, diamond-shaped stone was resting in the middle of his forehead. Blue eyes replaced brown and smoothly, rounded ears were now pointy. Flashing a smile, Souta found that his once dull canines were now sharply pointed fangs and finger nails had become claws.

Sesshomaru moved to kneel next to the boy. "You smell like a full blooded dog demon. How is that?"

"I, I … it has to do with mine and Kagome's dad being a demon or something like that …"

"Just who is your father?"

"My mother only gave my his first name … I think it was Takashi."

'_Can it be?'_

'Those marks are so familiar, where have I seen those before? And that name…'

'_I remember now!' _Sesshomaru stared in open shock at the boy before him.

"Lord Takashi 'The Black Dog of Death', Demon Lord of the North."

Both Rin and Jaken turned back to look at Souta with clearly open mouthed faces before bowing their heads in his direction (Rin bowed while Jaken fell to the ground to do a servant's bow).

Sesshomaru stood up pulling Souta onto his feet. "It would seem that there is more than meets the eye here. Let us hurry to my castle to discuss this further."

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

**DeathAngel'sKiss- Wow I'm alive!?! I just want to say thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story and/or placed it as an alert!! Without you guys I might have discontinued the story!!!**

**Sesshomaru- Darn the luck …**

**DeathAngel'sKiss- Please Read AND Review!!!**

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

**Next Time On ****Tears Of Eternity**

**Chapter Eight: Where's My Baby Brother!?**

"**Kagome! I can't find Souta anywhere!! I think he has gone to the Feudal Era!!" **

"**WHAT!? How!? Why would he do that?!"**

"**Kagome, there's something I need to tell you…"**

**Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**


End file.
